Know Thy Enemy
by Mia Aulair
Summary: One-Shot:Waltercentric:Even for one loathes all Orerines, spending time with the enemy can give one vaulable insight on the workings of their minds. Or so it should go. My impression of the worst days of Walter's life.


Mweep! Okay, I have resolved to update or post at least one story during the next several weekends, kudos to those who can figure out why. Anyway, I've decided to update Golden Abyss next week, and use this story to dust off the keyboard, so to speak.

Don't own Legendia, or a working charger! Curse you crappy computer Equipment!

Know thy Enemy

Walter was miffed. No, miffed wasn't the right word, he was downright angry. He failed to see how, Walter the protector of the Merines, Walter the leader of the Ferines Army, and Walter the commander of all things sentinel had become _Walter the Decoy._ "Know thy enemy," "Who better to exterminate them," and "Test of your patience," and "Who else would we trust among the Ferines" were all the excuses Maurits used to goat him into doing it.

He knew the real reason, however, Maurits was still angry that by failing to get the Whisper Crystal, the task had been done by Orerines. But it was only a couple of hours to Vaclav's Hidden Base, so he agreed.

Or rather, should have been only a couple of hours.

The trip itself was almost three days. It all started when the red-haired bandit with the weird pants insisted that he knew where he was going. Of course, then the brown-haired girl who persisted on giving everyone nicknames insisted that she knew where she was going. This of course turned into a fight, and during the argument, neither one of them bothered to check the map.

Typical Orerines.

Of course _he_ knew where he was going, but he refused to speak to Orerines scum unless he was required.

In retrospect, speaking up may have been a good idea. Whilst he stood his normal ten feet away from the group, the bandit suggested they go through the forest because it was a shortcut, and the girl insisted on taking the pathway _opposite_ of the hidden base.

They had decided to go the bandit's way because he insisted he knew the way through the forest.

Or so he said. From what the Ferines commander could see he was either lying, or clueless. From what he had judged by traveling with the group, he assumed it was the latter.

So they spent about a day wandering in the forest. Oh what fun. They eventually did get out of the forest, and rejoined the path.

Of course, it was the path they had originally taken _into _the forest.

By this point it was getting dark so they decided to set up camp for the night, to Walter's dismay. But he wasn't going to debate with them, however, because that would involve actually talking to them.

So he tried to get to sleep, well he didn't actually try. He spent the night thinking of fun and inventive ways to kill the Orerines. He was still thinking when morning rolled around and a scream awoke the rest of the camp.

Apparently the bandit who had gotten them lost in the words had a rough awakening thanks to the purple midget. The rest of the camp seemed amused by this and didn't complain. The bandit of course claimed he was unloved, and then the treasure-hunter claimed that if he wanted to be loved, he shouldn't haven gotten the group lost in the forest. Then the teacher both whacked them on the head and said that if they didn't hurry, he would leave them behind.

They probably would have been better leaving them behind; the girl complained that if they didn't stop to rest every ten minutes she would collapse from exhaustion. Then she complained she would die of starvation if they didn't eat that second. The rest of the group soon found that they were hungry as well so they stopped for lunch. Of course Walter didn't need to eat, he had been eating while planning their gruesome deaths. Because blood and gore is such a _nice _dinner topic.

They stopped only to realize that their breadbasket was empty. Apparently, certain members of their party had insisted on midnight snacking. Which left _them _without food. Walter didn't stop to tell them that they had the directional abilities of road kill, so there was no way in hell he was going to tell them that he had food in his bag. He also wasn't going to mention that they had apples in their bag, which could have been eaten without cooking (something well known among Ferines, but apparently not known to all inferior races.)

So they had to backtrack to Ferines Village, just to use the oven. Which was extremely enjoyable, especially the death glare given to him by Maurits. By the time they finished cooking, it was already nightfall so they decided to stay the night. Walter could have sworn that he saw Maurits hovering over him with a knife while he slept.

And in the morning they were on their merry way. It really wasn't so merry, though, with the arguing over directions, constant pranks, and general ineptness of his traveling companions. Were these buffoons really the ones who defeated Vaclav?

So after a day Walter could easily call the worst of his life, they arrived at "Vaclav's Hidden Fortress," where the Ferines realized something.

Not all Orerines are bloodthirsty monsters.

Some are completely crazy.

That's…done.

Seriously though, Walter traveling with you? I know he considers all Orerines to be the same, but considering the general behavior of the Legendia crew…you think he'd arrive at that conclusion. At least no Gait "attack" you.

Yes, anonymous reviews are accepted, so click the little blue button, or I shall attack you with dancing penguins!


End file.
